Forever Gone
by Islambouli96
Summary: Will Maximillion Pegasus' dream ever come true?


**Wow I can't believe it, it's been 2 years since I've started writing here! Time flies when you're an author I guess. I haven't opened the laptop in 2 months since my life has been hectic, so this is my first Yugi-Oh! Fanficition, so I hope you'll enjoy it. You'll probably know who's POV it is, so I'm not gonna mention it hehe.**

**I do not own Yugi-Oh!**

What was once the happiest day of the year is now the gloomiest. Today, a day packed with delighting incidents is also packed with dreadful ones.

I finalized the creation of my successful and fun card game that day, which gave me huge fame and fortune It was one of the most thrilling days of my life.

But it was nothing compared to your birthday, my dear Cecilia. I recall the joy of celebrating this day every yea, with **you. **You used to be there, beside me, **alive, so very much alive!**

Oh how I miss those old days, but I also curse them every night of my life, for you left me** TODAY…. **Left me forever my love. Just as we were about to get married, to be together forever, for all eternity, illness became your eternal husband.

I'm sorry, so sorry my dear Cecilia. I tried to revive you, believe me I tried with all my might, but I failed… I failed you my love, I'm sorry.

I open my laptop, only to find a jumble of emails in my inbox, fan mail I suppose as usual. Some would console me for my terrible loss, those people knew me better than public. Reasonably, mails congratulating me for yet another year of success were the most spread. What surprised me the most was a special email, containing both subjects, delivered by no other than the king of games himself; Yugi Muto. Such a sweet boy.

After all I did to him, his grandpa, and his friends, he has the heart to forgive me? I couldn't believe what I've done after the duel with Yugi. I hurt all those innocent people, and Seto Kaiba haha, and trapped their souls. Yugi felt the grief that I felt for Cecilia, but that wasn't my intention at all. I never meant to harm anybody, it's just that my heart was controlling me instead of my mind. If only they knew why I did it. I did it for you my love

Yugi might have defeated me and ruined the final step of my plan to get you back, but I'm a **little **proud that he did the right thing and saved the world from my darkness.

I lost my old friend Setto Kaiba. I can't blame him, after all, I did trap his soul in a card, along with his little brother.

I shut my laptop, and your vivid portrait is facing me while a glass of wine is in my hand. I toss it to the wall, shattering the glass everywhere. All it did was play with my mind. It didn't get you back, neither did my card game, then what will!

I sighed as I budged out of the room, I needed some fresh air. As I was about to end my walk, I unconsciously passed by the graveyard. Luckily, I had a rose in my pocket, so I took it and tossed it on her tomb, which I seemed to memorize like the back of my hand.

I kneeled by the tomb and cleaned it clear white by my flowing tears, that didn't seem to end until 10 minutes later. Those minutes seemed like eternity. I got to my feet and returned home, head facing the ground.

However, I bumped into a dirty blond on the way. When I looked up, my right eye went wide. I stopped in my tracks, I couldn't breathe. "**Could it be?" **I thought anxiously.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching the r-" She interrupted herself as she looked up "Maximillion Pegasus! Is that you?" She sighed and looked shocked, and happy.

"Yes" I gave her a sad smile.

"Can I have your autograph please? My son is a huge fan of duel monsters!"

"Of course madam." She handed me a paper as I signed it.

"Here you go" I said smiling as I returned it.

"Thank you so much sir. My son will be so ecstatic!" She jumped happily

"I hope so" I smiled again as I continued walking to my 'house', holding back the tears forming in my right eye.

At that moment, my question was finally answered after all those years. There is nothing in this world that can bring you back to me my love. I finally face the fact and try to move on, but I know I never will.

The End

**I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry for this very sad ending, but this is how I planned the story. I am really considering writing a sequel to this story. Well that depends on how much you like it. So, as usual, it's your decision my dear readers, if you liked this fiction, I will surely write a sequel**


End file.
